The present discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which is generally similar in tree and fruit to the Sunrise Nectarine Tree of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,256, of which it is a sport, but which bears fruit which ripens from 10 days to 2 weeks earlier than the Sunrise, approximately at the same time as the Armking of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,943 and 7 to 10 days after the Mayred of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,758.
The competition in fresh produce is perhaps most acute among fresh fruits. The market prices thereof are frequently known to vary several hundred percent over brief periods under the influence of supply and demand. Such wide fluctuations can cause the produce farmer the difference between a highly lucrative season or one in which he fails to recover his costs. Thus, the production of high quality fruit at a time when there is little or no competition is a major objective of most fresh fruit growers. In view of this, many fruit growers are continually on the alert for sports and mutations which produce high quality fruit earlier or later than similar fruit or superior fruit during the regular season. This continual quest resulted in the discovery and propagation of the subject variety.